PBA 028
9:06:49 PM Nation: It's a day after you guys found the archive for Pieran, butterfly-themed archmage of the plane you're currently docked with. 9:09:07 PM Janis: Janis wakes up, puts on her gear and goes to the galley. 9:09:31 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the galley, armored, attempting to make a fruit salad. 9:09:46 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the galley, gazing stonefacedly at a mug of hot cocoa. 9:10:15 PM Nation: Everyone roll Notice. 9:10:33 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:10:53 PM Nilani: ((10)) 9:10:56 PM Wynn: ((5.)) 9:11:23 PM Lira: ((10.)) 9:13:22 PM Wynn: Wynn continues slicing fruit. 9:14:02 PM Lira: Lira exits her room with *still* new shiny longbow, itching to practice on something 9:14:53 PM Nation: Lira hears clanging coming from the galley! 9:15:16 PM Lira: Lira heads there! 9:15:31 PM Nation: She finds Wynn attacking some fruit. 9:16:04 PM Janis: Janis is sitting at a table doing nothing. 9:16:08 PM Lira: Lira waves and takes an unoccupied seat. 9:16:20 PM Janis: Hi Lira. 9:16:23 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves back 9:16:30 PM Wynn: Wynn pours some juice and sugar into a bowl, stirs in the fruit and sets it in the middle of the table. 9:16:31 PM Lira: Good morning. 9:16:54 PM Wynn: Good morning. 9:17:32 PM Janis: So...are we seeing Butterfly Man before we go? 9:17:44 PM Wynn: Do you expect to? 9:17:54 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. 9:17:55 PM Wynn: Wynn takes some of the fruit and starts eating. 9:17:58 PM Lira: We should go get supplies still. 9:18:03 PM Lira: Before we leave. 9:18:35 PM Wynn: I think it would be best if we discussed everything that's happened lately. 9:18:40 PM Wynn: Get together on the same page. 9:18:46 PM Janis: ...ok... 9:19:22 PM Lira: Lira brandishes her new bow. "I finished this." 9:19:45 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "Not exactly what I was talking about, but... it looks good." 9:20:01 PM Janis: Janis inspects the bow 9:20:03 PM Lira: Thank you. 9:20:32 PM Nilani: Nilani admires the bow's craftselfship. 9:20:35 PM Wynn: Janis, you said you talked to the mask? What did it have to say? 9:21:24 PM Janis: Janis sort of looks from Lira to Wynn 9:21:51 PM Lira: Lira has a calm demeanor. 9:22:17 PM Janis: Well...Mask thinks it might be able to help me with some stuff. 9:22:28 PM Janis: And I might take it's offer up, under Lira's supervision. 9:22:43 PM Wynn: I'm not sure taking any offer from it is a good idea. 9:23:02 PM Janis: She can't exactly go anywhere. 9:23:13 PM Janis: Might as well use her while we can. 9:23:27 PM | Edited 9:23:35 PM Wynn: And how can you be certain you are using it and not the other way around? 9:24:13 PM Lira: I believe that the tutelage I would be providing would not be tantamount to anything she wouldn't have access to otherwise. 9:24:36 PM Janis: .......what Lira said. ...I think. 9:24:43 PM Wynn: Then why do you need the mask's help? 9:25:03 PM Lira: Lira looks to Janis uncertainly. 9:25:15 PM Janis: Janis becomes very interested in her feet. 9:25:32 PM Nilani: Nilani takes a sip of cocoa 9:25:38 PM Janis: It can just help me...do stuff. 9:25:47 PM Janis: Maybe. 9:26:09 PM Lira: It can augment her, give her a natural founding where she does not have one. 9:26:33 PM Wynn: It will take a more convincing argument than that for me to agree. 9:27:12 PM Janis: And when exactly did I need you to agree? 9:27:12 PM Wynn: Besides, Kalor's said magic is something anyone can learn with effort. 9:27:44 PM Janis: Kalor doesn't know everything. 9:27:51 PM Wynn: I'd think the fact that there is some demonic mask fused to your face means that anything it does is of importance to everyone on this ship. 9:27:57 PM Janis: Janis is speaking in an angry but quiet tone. 9:28:25 PM Janis: And what will you do if I do let it help me? 9:28:29 PM Janis: Kill me? 9:28:42 PM Janis: Janis stares at Wynn 9:28:45 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:29:30 PM Lira: Lira looks to Janis and Wynn. "This artifact is beyond any of our knowledge, but I did peruse the library's books on curses yesterday." ((Hey Nation, what did I learn from those books? XD)) 9:29:47 PM Wynn: You have to realize that it cannot be trusted. 9:29:55 PM Janis: I'm not trusting it. 9:30:39 PM Janis: But it can take over my mind whenever it wants. So, I might as well try and use it to my advantage until we know what's actually going on. 9:31:02 PM Lira: The more she understands of magic, the better equipped she will be. 9:31:19 PM Wynn: How so? 9:32:57 PM Lira: Let me hypothesize. If I were to cast a spell at you, what would your understanding of the situation be? You may not recognize the spell, nor its intent. The knowledge of what the spell is would aide that. The basics of magic, such as the various schools and their strengths and weaknesses are a start, but... 9:33:54 PM Wynn: I don't see how recognizing a spell helps you avoid being mind-controlled. 9:34:18 PM Lira: Maybe not, but there must be a first step in any endeavour. 9:34:55 PM Wynn: I do not think this mask should be used as a shortcut. There are other ways to learn magic if that is truly what you want. 9:35:28 PM Janis: It's not gonna teach me magic, just let me use it. 9:35:49 PM Wynn: ....I don't understand the difference. 9:36:00 PM Lira: Lira smiles faintly. "Exactly." 9:36:23 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Lira. 9:36:26 PM Janis: I'll still be picking spells, all of which will be harmless, and I'm gonna make sure Lira's the one in charge. 9:37:17 PM Wynn: Using a force without learning it and how to control it? Sounds like a great idea. 9:37:32 PM Janis: No, Lira will be teaching me to do that. 9:37:41 PM Janis: It's better than if I was learning on my own. 9:37:45 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 9:38:09 PM Wynn: Then why do you need the mask's help? 9:38:33 PM Janis: Janis frowns 9:38:44 PM Lira: Imagine if I gave you a scroll with a spell on it. Janis and you both would not know how to cast it. However, imagine if you had... a translator, of sorts. 9:38:50 PM Wynn: Lira and Kalor learned from their mentors, not from a demonic mask. 9:40:02 PM Janis: .........because I can't just learn it. 9:40:35 PM Wynn: If you'd actually sit in one spot long enough to study, maybe you could. You shouldn't sell yourself short. 9:40:50 PM Wynn: Arcane magic requires a lot of study. 9:40:53 PM Lira: We may not have that much time. 9:41:05 PM Lira: It took many years of study for me. 9:41:18 PM Wynn: Perhaps not, but still, I do not think the mask should be a shortcut. 9:41:31 PM Wynn: There is likely a *reason* that arcane magic takes so long to learn. 9:41:41 PM Janis: It's not a shortcut...studying wouldn't work. 9:41:59 PM Wynn: Have you tried? 9:42:05 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:42:13 PM Lira: Lira sighs 9:42:33 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Um. Don't mean to interrupt, but there's a situation developing in front of the bathrooms. 9:42:43 PM Janis: Janis gets up 9:42:47 PM Wynn: Wynn heads that way. 9:42:48 PM Janis: We should look into that. 9:42:51 PM Lira: Lira follows Wynn. 9:42:53 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:43:10 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up, puts her mug in the sink, and follows the others. 9:43:20 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield (the old one) down to her arm as we walk. 9:46:15 PM Nilani: Nilani draws her rapier as she walks, keeping it out of sight. 9:50:15 PM Nation: You guys turn the corner, and spot Gnarmak, being held from behind by a tall, muscular man with emerald-green skin, black hair in a short cut that's grown out a bit, wearing faded black robes. Gnarmak himself is naked except for a towel around his midsection. His normally clean and tidy fur is dishelved, as he just got out of the showers, appaerntly. He has flecks of blood around his muzzle, and nearby on the floor there's a bloodied butcher knife. 9:50:40 PM Janis: ....Wynn, where's my bow? 9:50:44 PM Wynn: My room. 9:50:49 PM Wynn: Let him go. 9:50:52 PM Lira: Gnarmak! 9:51:26 PM Janis: For the record, we didn't kidnap you. 9:51:32 PM Janis: Just thought I'd start with that. 9:52:22 PM Janis: ((10 diplo, for what it's worth)) 9:53:01 PM Nation: Orcy looking fellow: Why? 9:53:12 PM Janis: ...why? 9:53:39 PM Nation: You can see that the guy has a sword to Gnarmak's back. 9:53:55 PM Wynn: Let him go, now. We can speak like civilized people. 9:54:20 PM Wynn: ((well, 17 diplo I guess... lol)) 9:55:36 PM Lira: Lira holds up her empty hands and steps forward. "He is unarmed. Let him go." 9:55:49 PM Lira: ((8 diplo!)) 9:57:18 PM Janis: Janis leans in close and whispers to Lira "Do you have your bow on you?" 9:57:21 PM Nation: The orcy fellow, you'd guess he's a half-orc, as he seems to have a lot of human in his face, jabs the sword into Gnarmak's neck. He looks at Lira. "KIndly step back, if you please." 9:58:03 PM Wynn: Let's start over, shall we? Did you just wake up in a room full of pods? 9:58:15 PM Lira: Lira does so in a *very* steady and calm manner, nodding very slightly to Janis. 9:58:30 PM Janis: Janis nods back 9:59:09 PM Nation: The half-orc, small tusks visible as he speaks, sooks to Wynn. "Yes." 9:59:39 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Most of us did too. We are not your kidnappers." 10:00:16 PM Wynn: Gnarmak there is harmless. Let him go, and we can speak without violence rather than continuing terrible cultural stereotypes. 10:01:26 PM Nation: The half-orc nods at the bloodied butcher knife on the floor in front of Gnarmak. "He was carrying a bloody butcher knife." 10:01:47 PM Janis: ...you took a knife to the bath, Gnarmak? 10:01:56 PM Wynn: ....Gnarmak, you're uninjured? 10:02:24 PM Lira: Most of us carry weapons. The pods sometimes contain creatures that simply rampage about. A feral vampire, once. 10:03:03 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I'm quite terrified. But other than some pokes, I'm okay. 10:04:12 PM Janis: ...could you put our friend down please? 10:04:25 PM Nation: Half-orc: Why did you bring me here? 10:04:41 PM Wynn: We didn't. Let him go, you can have some breakfast, and we can discuss it at length. 10:04:42 PM Nation: And he turns his eyes toward Gnarmak: And why didn't you say anything earlier. 10:04:49 PM Lira: We didn't. It's the curse of the ship. 10:05:15 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Again, terrified! A large fellow accosted me from the shadows! Last time that happened, it was a drider! 10:06:35 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield back on her back. "You're not being threatened. There is no need to continue holding him at swordpoint." 10:06:59 PM Nation: The half-orc looks at Lira. " ... implausible." 10:07:13 PM Janis: Nation, wanna say something here? 10:07:49 PM Lira: The curse, the ship, or both? 10:07:52 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Why doesn't anyone just agree to food and a talk? Must we always have this conversation in the hall?" 10:08:24 PM | Edited 10:08:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's true. You've been accosted by a transdimensional extratemporal phenomenon by an unknown force. 10:08:47 PM Janis: Hear that? That's the ship. He'd know, wouldn't he? 10:08:54 PM Lira: Lira facepalms. 10:09:12 PM Janis: ((13 dip)) 10:09:49 PM Lira: ((16 SM)) 10:10:18 PM | Edited 10:10:49 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a slow step forward and extends a bare hand as though offering a handshake (still no gauntlets!). "I am Wynn. You are?" 10:10:59 PM Nation: THe half-orc looks at the ceiling. "I have been accosted by an unknown number of assailants whose forces include a girl in full suit of armor who smells of fruit, a small child and a disembodied voice." 10:11:24 PM Janis: I didn't accost you! 10:11:51 PM Nation: Half-Orc: ... and transdimensional extratemporal phenomena are not usually quite so specific. 10:12:06 PM Lira: The ship launched early. 10:12:16 PM Lira: The pod room is not technically even part of it. 10:12:17 PM | Edited 10:12:23 PM Janis: ........why can't anyone use small words? 10:13:19 PM Nation: Half-Orc: Why can't anyone use their brains? 10:13:48 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ... my leg is starting to cramp up. 10:14:21 PM Wynn: Then use yours. You are outnumbered and my patience is limited. Release him. 10:14:52 PM Wynn: We are no threat to you so long as you pose no threat to us. 10:15:23 PM Wynn: On my honor as a paladin, no harm will come to you if you release him. 10:15:24 PM | Edited 10:15:40 PM Lira: Lira holds a hand to Wynn and turns back to half-orc. "What is your name...?" 10:15:58 PM Nation: Half-Orc: ... you haven't said the magic word. 10:16:06 PM Janis: I said please. 10:16:59 PM Nation: The Half-Orc releases Gnarmak, who steps away, stretching out his leg. 10:17:10 PM Wynn: Are you ok, Gnarmak? 10:17:17 PM | Edited 10:17:53 PM Nation: Half-Orc: Quintilian. 10:17:33 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I'm fine, but for my pride. 10:17:57 PM Lira: I wish our meeting were not in such unfortunate circumstances. Nonetheless, it is good to make your acquaintence, Quintilian. I am Lirasian Ares. 10:18:15 PM Janis: Janis steps forward and extends a hand 10:18:28 PM Janis: Janis Khorster. Greatest bounty hunter in the world. 10:18:56 PM Nation: Quintilian bows. "Which world?" 10:19:04 PM Wynn: As mentioned, there is fruit salad in the galley if you'd like breakfast, and we can discuss things further. 10:19:21 PM Janis: These days, whichever one we land on. 10:19:43 PM Janis: Janis retracts her hand, seeing she's not gonna get a greeting. 10:20:29 PM Nation: He looks at Janis. "Statistically improbable." 10:21:31 PM Wynn: Wynn turns around and walks toward the galley... and rolls her eyes. 10:21:49 PM Lira: Lira smiles and keeps an eye on Quint as she follows Wynn. 10:21:56 PM Nation: Gnarmak: If we're done here, I'm going to go put some clothes on. 10:22:21 PM Lira: Breakfast in the Galley if you want any, Gnarmak. 10:23:36 PM Nation: Quintilian nods. "Quite." He follows you toward the galley. 10:23:54 PM Janis: Janis glares at Quintilian and follows 10:24:11 PM Nilani: Nilani follows the others, looking around cautiously. 10:24:44 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her gauntlets on once we enter the galley and stands to the side of the room. 10:25:11 PM Lira: Lira helps herself to some fruit salad. 10:26:41 PM Wynn: Wynn senses that nobody else is going to, so she gives him a quick rundown of the curse, the ship's amenities, and how we've all been plane-hopping. 10:26:42 PM Nation: Quintilian steps into the galley and looks around. 10:27:15 PM Lira: Lira quips in, every now and then in the explanation! 10:27:46 PM Janis: Janis glares 10:28:54 PM Nilani: Nilani starts signing something halfway thrrough, then remembers nobody else knows DSL, facepalming. 10:29:21 PM Janis: So, what do you do Quint? 10:30:39 PM Nation: For his part, Quintilian asks questions during the explanation, mostly concerning how you people learned all this stuff. 10:30:46 PM Nation: He looks at Janis. "Largely, I study." 10:30:51 PM Janis: Study what? 10:32:28 PM Light: Books, and some magic. 10:32:42 PM Janis: You know magic? 10:33:43 PM Quintilian: Some. Though my particular area of study is linguistics. 10:34:14 PM Janis: ....linguistics? 10:34:22 PM Lira: Languages. 10:34:29 PM Janis: Oh. Ok. 10:34:56 PM Wynn: ....you aren't an Academy graduate too, are you? 10:35:09 PM Quintilian: Do I *look* like I kill people for a living? 10:35:14 PM | Removed 10:35:32 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 10:35:21 PM | Removed 10:35:35 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 10:35:58 PM Wynn: Where are you from? 10:36:53 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 10:36:56 PM Quintilian: Solitaire. 10:37:10 PM Lira: Lira goes to the sink, refilling her waterskin. 10:37:24 PM Janis: Why does a language guy need a big sword? 10:38:37 PM Quintilian: Ever tried to learn diction from a dragon? 10:39:08 PM Janis: No. The dragons we've met have been very nice though. 10:39:15 PM Janis: One liked riddles. 10:39:29 PM Lira: Lira returns and takes a seat again. "...I hope her doctor is okay." 10:39:50 PM Nilani: Nilani grins a bit 10:39:52 PM Wynn: Wynn grins, ever-so-slightly 10:40:36 PM Quintilian: ... a dragon requiring medical attention. Interesting. 10:40:51 PM Janis: ...not exactly. 10:41:10 PM Janis: It's a long story. 10:41:14 PM Lira: Lira nods. 10:41:39 PM Janis: A few things you should know, given you're stuck with us. 10:41:51 PM Janis: We have two assassins on board, one is a shapeshifter. 10:42:17 PM Janis: Tarak and Grayson are two paladins and they're kind of the same person, but not really. 10:42:17 PM Quintilian: ... and no one objects? 10:42:24 PM Janis: ...why would we? 10:42:25 PM Quintilian: How? 10:43:24 PM Wynn: A miracle requested of Bahamut but intercepted by his evil counterpart. 10:44:03 PM Quintilian: ... which question are you answering? 10:44:15 PM Wynn: That of the two paladins. 10:44:18 PM Janis: I answered the first, I think Wynn answered the second. 10:44:58 PM Wynn: Suffice it to say a version of Tarak was plucked from his past and deposited here. We refer to the younger version of him as Grayson. 10:45:32 PM Lira: Oh, and try not to get on the bad side of the resident dryad. 10:45:33 PM Wynn: There are around twenty people onboard. I'm sure you'll meet most of them eventually. 10:45:52 PM Janis: Yeah, she lives in the forest dimension we're attached to. 10:46:01 PM Quintilian: And all of them came here in the eggs? 10:46:07 PM Wynn: Most. 10:46:15 PM Wynn: Tarak, his sister, and Grayson did not. 10:46:23 PM | Edited 10:47:02 PM Janis: Also, Shol didn't. 10:46:44 PM Janis: He's sort of our passenger until we get him to the afterlife. 10:46:51 PM Janis: He's dead, but he seems like a nice guy. 10:46:53 PM Wynn: Right... has anyone seen him? 10:47:00 PM Lira: I think he hangs out in the Forest. 10:47:30 PM | Edited 10:47:51 PM Janis: Raven hangs out there too. 10:47:32 PM Quintilian: Bizarre. 10:47:43 PM Janis: Nobody knows what his deal is. 10:47:52 PM Lira: Lira looks a little saddened. 10:48:10 PM Janis: Also, we have a pregnant Hellhound on board. 10:48:25 PM Janis: She's very friendly, but don't let her lick you. Unless you don't mind being burned. 10:48:32 PM Janis: Her name's Flamey. 10:48:47 PM Nation: Gnarmak comes in, fully dressed now, with the bloodied butcher knife. 10:49:07 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at him 10:49:15 PM Lira: Hey Gnarmak. 10:49:17 PM Quintilian: ... I'm having a difficult time deciding whether you're all insane or simply drugged. 10:49:24 PM Nation: He goes to the sink and washes it. 10:49:35 PM Janis: There's also ghosts. 10:49:41 PM Lira: Lira laughs softly. 10:49:52 PM Nilani: Nilani grins weakly 10:50:16 PM Wynn: Well, let's just call what happened earlier your one free pass. Lift a hand against another crewmember again, and there will be repercussions. That said, we will protect you as we would any other crewmember. 10:50:55 PM Quintilian: And what is your authority for creating repercussions? Or is it another case of might makes right? 10:51:22 PM Janis: Well, I kind of shot Valerian last time. 10:51:24 PM Wynn: I serve the god of law and retribution. I doubt there is another better qualified. 10:52:18 PM Quintilian: How do you know I don't as well. 10:52:30 PM Wynn: I don't. But you are the newcomer here. 10:53:27 PM Wynn: I tell every new crewmember the same thing. 10:53:34 PM Wynn: Trying to prevent future unpleasantness. 10:53:50 PM Quintilian: Quite. I do not accept a religious authority over me; I am a free individual. 10:54:44 PM Wynn: Your acceptance does not matter. I was simply stating fact. 10:55:46 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls up her slate, revealing this: ~we're kind of trying not to let this devolve into a multiplanar stabfest. I'm sorry if it seems restrictive, but it can't be helped. 10:56:23 PM Quintilian: Perhaps the rest of you had a chance to vote. I did not; it is a tyranny to me and unacceptable. 10:56:23 PM Wynn: .....preventing inter-crew violence is restrictive? 10:56:45 PM Lira: Lira shakes her head. "There was no vote." 10:56:47 PM Wynn: Tyranny? 10:57:33 PM Wynn: I do not claim to be the leader of this group or hold any authority over any other. I simply stated that violence is not acceptable between crewmembers. 10:57:57 PM | Edited 10:59:11 PM Lira: Perhaps I should recount the tale of our time in the Utlan-Tari Quarry? 10:58:22 PM Quintilian: I prefer a democratic society, or at least a republic. 10:58:36 PM Janis: We don't really have a society. 10:58:47 PM Janis: We usually just talk until somebody does something. 10:59:33 PM Wynn: Each person onboard is a free individual with autonomy. 10:59:42 PM Wynn: ...well, as free as the curse allows, anyway. 10:59:43 PM Lira: We work together for a common goal. We wish to cure the ship of its curse, and with any luck, our own. 11:00:20 PM Quintilian: Indeed. Good luck. 11:00:58 PM Lira: Lira lifts an eyebrow. "You say that as though you will live the remainder of your five years without a care." 11:01:16 PM Quintilian: Perhaps. 11:01:34 PM Lira: I suggest you sleep on it. 11:02:41 PM Quintilian: I'm not particularly tired at present, thank you. 11:03:04 PM Wynn: Well... do you have any further questions? 11:03:25 PM Wynn: If not, we have more matters to discuss. 11:03:59 PM Quintilian: Don't let me stop you. 11:04:14 PM Lira: You are apathetic to even your own circumstance? 11:05:01 PM Lira: Nothing in the nine planes you wish to experience? Nobody that awaits your return? 11:06:58 PM Quintilian: Not that it is *particularly* your business, but I am an orphan. 11:07:09 PM Quintilian: And rather young to begin a family of my own. 11:07:22 PM Wynn: Not everyone has a home to rush back to. 11:07:27 PM Janis: You don't look that young to me. 11:07:42 PM Janis: Like, I'd say you're at least as old as Wynn. 11:08:07 PM Wynn: That's still rather young, Janis. 11:08:37 PM Lira: Lira nods in understanding. "Then perhaps you may be interested in forging a new future. Something that doesn't involve simply waiting out the curse." 11:10:04 PM Quintilian: I'll need more information. 11:10:12 PM Janis: On what? 11:10:59 PM Lira: The ship also contains a Library, which you can peruse later if you wish. 11:11:32 PM Quintilian: I would like that. 11:12:31 PM Wynn: Fourth door on the left if you leave here going right. 11:12:56 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods, and does not make a motion to go! 11:13:12 PM Lira: Anyway... when are we doing a supply run? 11:13:54 PM Wynn: I don't know. I believe Valerian is already out doing his own shopping. 11:15:19 PM Wynn: ...anyway, back to our original conversation... Janis, you said you've tried studying? Have you attempted to forge a divine connection? 11:15:27 PM Lira: Lira frowns at Wynn. 11:15:32 PM Wynn: ...what? 11:15:53 PM Lira: You let him go by himself? Isn't it dangerous if he gets recognized...? 11:16:20 PM Wynn: Honestly, do you *want* me to be in charge or not? I didn't *let* him. He's perfectly able to do things on his own. 11:16:21 PM Janis: Isn't Butterfly Man keeping him disguised? 11:16:47 PM Lira: No, but I expected for you to ask him to allow somebody less... noticeable to go in his stead. 11:16:58 PM Quintilian: Valerian. Pet or person? 11:17:03 PM Lira: Person. 11:17:22 PM Wynn: I'm sure he's perfectly able to avoid recognition if he so chooses. 11:17:23 PM Janis: He's one of the assassins. 11:17:30 PM Janis: He's kind of this world's chosen one. 11:18:08 PM Lira: .....He kind of destroyed their way of life. 11:18:10 PM Wynn: I *did* suggest that he not go alone, but he wanted to. 11:18:26 PM Lira: Lira shrugs. "Very well." 11:18:47 PM Quintilian: An assassin of ways of life. I've not heard of such a thing before. 11:19:07 PM | Edited 11:20:07 PM Wynn: Yes, well, when you hear the story, it will be the first time any of us have as well. 11:20:13 PM Lira: ....Right then. About that... divine connection.... 11:20:27 PM Quintilian: What divine connection? 11:20:36 PM Wynn: Yes... arcane magic is not the only form. There is divine magic as well. Have you tried that? 11:20:43 PM Lira: Before you arrived, we were discussing a matter regarding Janis. 11:20:48 PM Janis: ...not really... 11:21:02 PM Janis: How would I do that? 11:21:28 PM Wynn: Generally you pray. A lot. If you please your god or goddess, they may grant you the power to cast spells in their name. 11:21:46 PM Wynn: Perhaps you could forge a connection with one of the gods of the forests. 11:21:54 PM Quintilian: Why would anyone want to? 11:22:14 PM Lira: Want to... what? Cast spells? 11:22:36 PM Quintilian: Make a connection with a god. 11:22:38 PM Nilani: Nilani sort of leans away from the table slightly. 11:22:47 PM Quintilian: Overgrown children with powers beyond comprehension. 11:22:53 PM Quintilian: Mad, bad and dangerous to know. 11:23:15 PM Janis: .......I will have to look into that. 11:23:31 PM Lira: Lira smiles encouragingly. 11:23:55 PM Wynn: Wynn ignores Quintilian. "I'd think it suits your disposition better than book study." 11:24:19 PM Janis: ......I guess so. 11:25:27 PM Janis: ...Talas doesn't count, right? 11:25:44 PM Lira: Lira shakes her head. 11:25:54 PM Wynn: As a god? No, but she may be able to teach you something about nature based divine magic. 11:26:07 PM Janis: Janis frowns 11:27:10 PM Quintilian: Arcane magic is more versatile. 11:27:26 PM Quintilian: And does not depend upon the whim of a mercurial deity. 11:28:56 PM Wynn: More versatile... you can blow things up or hide yourself. It cannot heal wounds or bring a friend back from death. 11:29:23 PM Lira: Lira quietly edges away from both Wynn and Quint 11:29:43 PM Quintilian: It can make you strong enough to outlast a wound, transfer life energy from animals to you and, I might add, create a rope into a safe place, a house to rest in or even change you into an animal. 11:30:09 PM Janis: Janis slowly backs away 11:31:25 PM Nilani: Nilani sort of shrinks into her cloak and leans a bit further away from the table. 11:31:54 PM Nation: Gnarmak eyes Quint and Wynn. "I say. Things seem rather tense." 11:32:47 PM Quintilian: But that sort of argument could go on forever. 11:33:20 PM Quintilian: Really, the question is this: Do you want to be beholden to a deity, dependent on his or her goodwill, or beholden and reliant on your own intellect and force of personality? 11:34:28 PM Janis: ...well, the other option is kind of being beholden to a demon mask inside my mind. 11:34:36 PM Janis: .....no offense mask, if you're listening. 11:35:13 PM Wynn: There are enough stupid people with no morals that a little guidance from the gods is something I'll take happily. 11:35:35 PM Quintilian: ... excuse me? 11:35:46 PM Janis: ....um...yeah, one last thing. 11:35:55 PM Janis: I'm kind of possessed by a demonic mask. 11:36:06 PM Janis: And I might try and eat you, but I haven't done that to anyone in a while. 11:37:12 PM Quintilian: ... 11:37:19 PM Quintilian: I have a sword. Eat someone else. 11:37:40 PM Lira: Lira smiles a little. 11:37:44 PM Janis: I'm not really gonna eat anyone...there's just a very slight chance it might happen. 11:37:47 PM Janis: Like...really small. 11:39:54 PM Quintilian: Ensure it stays that way. 11:40:46 PM Janis: Janis glares him down 11:41:05 PM Nation: A ghost walks in! It's a middle-aged human man with a hole in his torso that lets you see through it, cauterized on the edges. 11:41:11 PM Wynn: ....I do wish--- 11:41:20 PM Janis: Hello 11:41:22 PM Quintilian: Quintilian grabs his sword, grimly. 11:41:27 PM Janis: Janis waves nonchalantly 11:41:43 PM Nation: He staggers in a few steps before collapsing into a heap on the floor of the galley, then disappearing. 11:42:03 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the door and glances both ways in the hall. 11:42:15 PM Lira: ....Well, at least there weren't any possessions this time around. 11:42:34 PM Quintilian: ... that was extremely unsettling. Does it happen often? 11:43:03 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs, gets up, and investigates the patch of floor where the ghost disappeared. 11:43:08 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to standing near the wall. 11:43:14 PM Wynn: Not very. 11:43:14 PM Lira: More often than I'd like. 11:43:21 PM Nation: There's nothing, no trace or anything. 11:43:36 PM Janis: Sometimes they talk to us. 11:43:53 PM Nilani: Nilani grumpily returns to her seat. 11:44:54 PM Wynn: Well... as I was saying, I do wish Valerian was here for this conversation. 11:45:08 PM Quintilian: Disturbing. 11:45:12 PM Quintilian: The pet? 11:45:17 PM Lira: Person. 11:45:24 PM Wynn: I'd like to know more about what happened in the compression field. Have we made any progress on the information he had? 11:45:41 PM Lira: The illegible writing? 11:45:51 PM Wynn: It was Dwarven, wasn't it? 11:46:15 PM Lira: Lira shrugs. "I didn't recognize it." 11:46:24 PM Wynn: Nilani? 11:46:30 PM Quintilian: I am not fluent in Dwarven. 11:46:34 PM Quintilian: I could, however, make a study of it. 11:46:53 PM Nilani: Nilani shakes her head and looks exasperated. 11:47:07 PM Wynn: ...does he still have the papers or did someone else take them? 11:47:45 PM Lira: I assume he has them, if they are not still here. 11:47:56 PM Lira: Lira commences a search of the Galley. 11:48:08 PM Wynn: Well, last I saw them, they were in the lounge. 11:48:09 PM | Removed 11:48:30 PM Lira: This message has been removed. 11:48:13 PM Nilani: ~Didn't we leave them in the library? 11:48:17 PM Nation: They're not in the galley. 11:48:56 PM Lira: Lira blinks. "Well I'll look in the library." 11:49:06 PM Wynn: Lounge. 11:49:20 PM Lira: You look there, yes. 11:49:26 PM Lira: Lira departs for the library. 11:49:46 PM Quintilian: People here are quite bossy. 11:49:52 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 11:50:08 PM Nilani: Nilani also shrugs 11:50:38 PM Janis: ...so...you're a half-orc? 11:51:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sniffs. 11:51:48 PM Quintilian: And you're half-rude. 11:52:08 PM Janis: Well, you haven't exactly been polite either. 11:53:25 PM Wynn: What else have we learned? 11:53:33 PM Wynn: What else did the mask tell you? 11:53:46 PM Janis: Nothing else really. 11:54:01 PM Quintilian: The demon mask. 11:54:01 PM Wynn: You said it was demonic in origin? 11:54:22 PM Janis: She says she could read your minds but that she's too tired since coming out of the compression field. 11:54:42 PM Janis: And she said... 11:54:52 PM Wynn: "Too tired".... I'm sure. 11:54:52 PM Janis: Janis closes her eyes to try and remember her dream conversation. 11:55:10 PM Janis: She was made from pieces of a demon. 11:55:14 PM Janis: I think that was it. 11:55:44 PM Janis: And held together with negative energy. 11:55:49 PM Wynn: You know you cannot trust *anything* a demon says, right? 11:56:01 PM Janis: I'm not saying I'm trusting it. 11:56:03 PM Quintilian: Of course, some people say that about orcs. 11:56:08 PM Janis: I never said that. 11:56:23 PM Janis: And Kes is part demon. 11:56:35 PM Wynn: Yes, and she's part *not* demon. 11:56:40 PM Quintilian: Oh, excellent. Demons, assassins and a clanky bossy girl. 11:56:57 PM Janis: Flamey's a Hellhound. Those are supposed to be evil. 11:57:45 PM Wynn: I think I have perfectly good reason to be highly suspicious and even hostile to this mask. Unlike Flamey or Kestrel, it *has* acted against us. 11:58:02 PM Janis: And that's why I'm not trusting it. 11:58:10 PM Janis: But I want you to trust me to not trust it. 11:58:25 PM Janis: And she can hear everything we're saying right now. 11:58:28 PM Janis: ...I think. 11:58:29 PM Wynn: It's not about whether I trust *you*. 11:58:36 PM Janis: Yes it is! 11:58:44 PM Janis: That's exactly what this is about! 11:58:48 PM Wynn: I'm sure you'd try to resist. I just don't know that you're capable of it. 11:59:05 PM Janis: And that's where you have to trust me. 11:59:25 PM Wynn: No, that's exactly where the trust ends. 11:59:43 PM Wynn: It had us all fooled. 11:59:55 PM Wynn: There's nothing to say it couldn't do it again. AM Janis: She hasn't. AM Quintilian: So, it's an intelligent object with unknown motivation that's made of demon and has deceived you before. I'm sorry, what's the argument here? AM Wynn: I'm really not sure anymore. AM Wynn: She's been disarmed and sleeps under guard, just in case. AM Janis: Janis looks displeased about that. AM Wynn: I know you don't like it, but if it *were* to take over your body and try to murder everyone, it would do so while everyone is sleeping. AM Janis: And, meanwhile, I can't help anyone when things go wrong. AM Janis: Which, guess what, they always do. AM Wynn: Yes, and Quintilian should be thanking me for that. AM Janis: Yeah, good for him AM Janis: Janis heads for the door "I'm gonna go to the forest. AM Quintilian: Quite. AM Janis: Janis exits AM Wynn: Wynn sighs and digs a rag out of a drawer. AM Wynn: Wynn sits and starts shining her shield. AM Wynn: It's not like her track record is stellar. I don't think there's a single person she hasn't aimed that bow at. AM Quintilian: Except, apparently me. AM Wynn: She would have. AM Quintilian: Where I'm from, children don't shoot people. AM Wynn: She is still young, but in many ways more mature than her age. AM Nilani: Nilani gets up, walks to the door, does a little salute-y wave, and goes off to the library. AM Quintilian: How old is she, eight? AM Wynn: I'm not sure. I'd guess eleven by human standards. AM Quintilian: Where are her parents? AM Wynn: Not here. AM Wynn: It's not like the pods bring up full families. AM Quintilian: Ah, I see. AM Quintilian: ... awkward. AM Lira: Lira enters the Galley, looking very troubled. AM Wynn: Wynn looks up from her shield. "Problem?" AM Lira: ...Yes. I was... attacked, and they stole off with the notes. I didn't see the attacker, and there are no traces of him/her/it. AM Wynn: Attacked? By what? AM Lira: Didn't see the attacker. Had magic, that's all I know. AM Quintilian: And I was here the whole time. AM Quintilian: Where were your assassins? AM Wynn: Wynn stands. "Do you want to show me where? Perhaps we can learn more." AM Lira: Lira shrugs at Quint and answers Wynn. "I suppose it's worth a look." AM Lira: Lira leads the way to the Library. AM Wynn: Wynn follows AM | Edited 12:24:00 AM Lira: Lira waves at Nilani when they arrive. AM Nation: You find Nilani in the library. Clearly she is the culprit. AM Nilani: Nilani was heading out, but shrugs and waves at Lira. AM Wynn: Did you see anything, Lira? AM | Edited 12:25:09 AM Lira: Lira goes to the spot where she found the notes. "I was over here. And no, I was petrified, and did not see anything except that the thief took the notes." AM Wynn: Petrified? AM Lira: Rooted to the spot. AM Lira: Couldn't move a muscle. AM Quintilian: Quintilian inspects the notes. AM Lira: ((no notes.)) AM Wynn: .....that's troubling. AM Wynn: So who do we know casts arcane magic? AM Wynn: Bellami. Kalor. You two. AM Lira: Maybe another pod opened. AM Nation: Roll K:arcana if you got it. AM Wynn: Maybe. Or an intruder from outside. AM Lira: ((nat 20, 29.)) AM Lira: I believe it is possible that it was not a spellcaster, but perhaps some sort of undead. AM Wynn: Undead? AM Wynn: ....this just keeps getting better. AM Lira: Yes, they can petrify, I believe. AM Quintilian: A ghoul, perhaps, or a ghast? AM Lira: Very possible. That reminds me, when I finally was able to move, I raced out and searched around... and I saw a ghost on the upper deck. AM Lira: It may be related. AM Wynn: Hmm... there was a ghost in the galley not too long ago as well. AM Wynn: Why would this undead person want to stop us from learning about the mask or the curse? AM Lira: Perhaps some sort of necromancer controls it. AM Wynn: One that has evaded Nation's sensors? AM Wynn: Nation, did you notice anything odd? AM Wynn: I know you can't sense the ghosts, but could you sense a corporeal being? AM Nation: Nation's Voice: If I'm looking, yes, usually, but my sensors can be stymied by a variety of factors. AM | Edited 12:36:30 AM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Just once, I wish something was straight forward and simple." AM | Edited 12:36:42 AM Nilani: ~perhaps they were curious about the notes, but not curious enough to tolerate the company of the living while doing so? AM Lira: I consider the attack...very purposeful. AM Lira: I imagine they came in, cast magic, took the notes, and then took off. AM Wynn: ....I'm going to make a trip around the ship to make sure it's secure. If anyone wants to join me, you're welcome. In fact, Quintilian, if you'd like the tour, now's a good time. AM Quintilian: Quite. AM Wynn: Wynn heads out and looks into the training room. "Training room. We also keep spare equipment here." AM Lira: Lira grabs books about curses again and starts studying. AM | Edited 12:41:10 AM Nilani: Nilani follows Wynn, watching the back. AM Quintilian: Training for what? AM Wynn: Combat. AM Wynn: There are dummies and a sparring ring. AM Wynn: Wynn continues down the hall. "Portal- don't open it if the light's blinking. This one *was* connected, but isn't anymore." AM Wynn: The forest demi-plane's through here, rooms are this way. I'll show you to one you can have. AM Wynn: Wynn points out an empty room. "This one's empty." AM Quintilian: It will do nicely. AM Nilani: Nilani takes a break from watching the other end of the hallway to glance questioningly at Quintilian. AM Quintilian: What? Worried I might slaughter your village and suck out the marrow of your bones? AM Nilani: ~nah, just curious. AM Wynn: Wynn pales a little. AM Quintilian: Good. I'll grant you there are some tribes that practiced ritual cannibalism back in the day. But it's been a while. AM Quintilian: ... and *I* haven't ever tried human. I hear it tastes like pork.